Vampire Bride
by DoujinGirl
Summary: When Zero was bitten by Shizuka, he became an extremely rare vampire known as a Vampire Bride. Desiring him, Kaname Kuran is intent on making himself Zero's master and having his own Vampire Bride and children, while at the same time protecting Yuuki... KanameZero m-preg
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys :) no this is NOT the second story I was on about. Faithful Blade will get its time in the limelight later on. This is a story request by mimifoxlove. It's her idea, I'm just going to write it for her. **

**So, for her and you guys, I hope you enjoy.**

As he walked down the corridors of the senate building, Kaname Kuran, a young pureblood prince of eighteen, met every other vampires gaze with burning, red-brown eyes and a soft, but deadly smile. Men would bow and quickly move out of his way, and women would curtsey and scurry off to the side, while flicking their skirts in an attempt to seduce him.

Although he ignored it, he knew some other vampires wouldn't, and caught the girls flirting with some boys down the hall from the corner of his eye.

Temptresses.

"Takuma?" he asked and his blond friend quickly buried to him, "I guess you better make preparations."

The blond blinked at him. "Preparations, Kaname?"

The meeting they had just been in was called at short notice and was bothersome for Kaname. But, he had no choice. It was compulsory. In the end, he'd attended only to meet his fate. Ichijo, grandfather of his most faithful follower, had gotten juicy news. Somewhere, somehow, a Vampire Bride had been born. Kaname knew what this meant. A pureblood had turned a child… and not just any child, a hunter child- a twin hunter child.

Under only those conditions, and those conditions along, could a Vampire Bride be born.

"Yes," Kaname repeated and they turned a sharp corner, a bunch more women winking at Kaname before rushing out of the way. "I know who the Vampire Bride is, Ichijo. We'll have him move into the Sun Dorms, tell all vampires they are to stay back; he's mine."

The blond hesitated for a moment. "But Yuuk-"

Kaname easily brushed him off. "What about Yuuki? I know I'm supposed to protect her, I haven't forgotten. I will do so with my dying breath but… A Vampire Bride?" Kaname turned to smile playfully at Ichijo. "I am a collector of rare things, Takuma-kun. I won't let such a rare thing slip under my nose." He turned back to face the front. "Besides. What better way to protect Yuuki then having a Vampire Bride at my disposal."

A hunter twin, recently bitten by a pureblood. Maybe that cat Kaien had dragged something interesting in after all.

His blond friend hurried to keep up with his needy strides. "But Kaname, you'd have to make a deal with the master, convince them to pass it over to you. Only then will they let you marry them, or lay with them, and-" he jumped in front of Kaname stopping his walking, "and how are you going to protect Yuuki if you're banging a Vampire Bride and knocking them up endlessly with kids?"

Kaname pushed Takuma aside. "The more kids the merrier."

"You'll have to protect them, and the children! Not to mention I think there's a limit to how many children a Vampire Bride can carry! I've read books Kaname!" Takuma ran to catch up. "They don't deserve your sexual frustration…"

"Takuma." The blond froze. "I want the Vampire Bride. Got it? They will be my bride, they will endlessly bare my children, and we shall live until the sun explodes with a little army, keeping my little sister safe, understood?"

Takuma nodded.

"Good…" Kaname began walking again.

Hurrying to keep up, Takuma opened a note book and pulled out a pen from behind his ear. "So… first we need to end your engagement with Yuuki. Then secure a trade with the Vampire Brides master. Locate the vampire bride. Have the vampire bride moved into your dorm. Yes?"

Nodding, Kaname said, "Don't forget lust and children."

Sighing, Takuma snapped his book shut and scowled at his friend. "Very funny, Kaname, very funny…"


	2. Chapter 1: Paperwork

**Hello guys. It's nice to see you all ago. Or, write for you all again.**

**Wow. I just have to say I didn't expect so many reviews for the prologue. Wow. That was… incredible. I've never gotten so many reviews for the beginning of a story before, I was sitting there going 'oh ma gawd, staph!' ah, but please, don't stop. I was reading all the lovely reviews and was sitting there grinning from ear to ear. **

**LuanRina- Kaname does have a bit of a blunt attitude, but I decided I wanted for him to care deeply for Zero, also, so he may be softer in some parts but, still, I want him to keep such a blunt attitude when around others. Who knows, may get him in trouble if Zero finds out. Oops. The new layout confuses me. It told me I could add more than two characters, so I added a whole bunch. Unfortunately, it doesn't show those characters, so I was like 'fuck it' and did as you suggested. Stupid FFN confusing me! Hope you enjoy this update then. **

**Ben4kevin- *glomp* What is it with you and my m-preg stories :3 **

**Mimifoxlove- Yay *celebrates* glad I didn't let you down!**

**Hitomi65- Awww, thanks :3**

**TEAM Sasunaruhina- I will :3 Just… give it time XD**

** - I sometimes do run out of ideas- but also I sometimes don't (speaking of ideas did I add the whole Kaname is Zero's brother-in-law but he falls for him idea to my list? Hmm….) **

**Alexjjije- Giiiiiiirl, you just read my mind! XD**

**KanamexZero fan- GIVE ME TIME XD **

**Melanctha86- Mmm. Arranged marriages are so brutal and full of fun LOL *pervert at heart* Hopefully Zero won't have a terrible time being with Kaname, hopefully they should both fall in love eventually (and if not I'll just have to kick my laptop)**

**Cyhap- I'm trying to make Zero… like his old self. More… accepting. 'Cause the council actually aren't so corrupt and shitty. **

**Saphyra Tyra Tygeru- T-T why are you guys so demanding?**

**Kags21- Glad you like it :) makes me happy **

**Freakish88- Want, want, want, doesn't get XD you'll have to be gentle with me**

**LeikoLauren- Yup- I want Kaname and Takuma to be besties, and go get their nails and hair done together and it'll be sooooo cute**

**Falcone90- My stories generally do seem to have those aspects in them.**

**Goshikku- Yes. Kaname my find his plan… to… be a bit… harder to carry out then that. **

**Aly3elf- Well, I never discontinue a story so, yeah, so more shall be up soon. **

**NamikazeMia- Kaname isn't THAT bad *insert sarcastic emoicon here* **

**Brenecias- why hello there Prussia XD fancy seeing you here**

**Meagan- Pregnant Zero? Or… being fucked until he's pregnant Zero? XD**

**Tmntlover- thankies :)**

**y- I will don't you worry your pretty little head**

**iBunnyXD- Well, hope your feels worth their way out, love and loathe and all that jazz XD**

**Let's get started, shall we? **

Young, newly turned Zero Kiryu wasn't best pleased to here news that a vampire was coming to visit him, and the fifteen year old boy had stubbornly been refusing all morning to wash, dress, and come downstairs. But Kaien Cross had his ways, and was diligent in reminding Zero that the boy had promised to help him build a school for co-existing between humans and vampires- and so would have to come to terms with being around humans and vampires. Denying he himself were a vampire, Zero decided to agree (but only on the terms that if he felt uncomfortable he could leave without excusing himself).

So, he, against his will might he just add, had come downstairs to await for this Kaname Kuran, and his friend Takuma Ichigo, who had three important matters to discuss. Zero only knew about the fact he would have to be registered and monitored as a vampire from now on- so would need to sign some ridiculous documents. He did not know of Takuma's news to tell him he was a Vampire Bride, and to beware of all that came with it- nor Kaname's proposal plans.

His best friend, Yuuki, and he, were distracting themselves by playing together.

The eight-year-old said, "Kaname-sempai is really nice…" she insisted, "he saved my life." Zero decided not to discuss his opinions on Kaname and only seconds later the doorbell rang. "Kaname!" Yuuki squealed, jumping to her feet and flying herself toward the front door.

Pushing himself up, Zero also got up off of the floor and dusted cat-hair off of himself as Kaien lowered his tea and stood up from the table. After some loud commotion in the corridor, a chuckling brunet, similar to Yuuki, came through, holding the little girl in his arms, and a cheerful looking blond followed, also laughing. Both of their eyes fell on him and the laughing stopped, so Yuuki scrambled down.

Moving over to them, Kaien extended a hand, "Welcome," he said, smiling.

The blond man took it. "It is an honour to finally meet you, Mr. Cross, I'm a fan of your optimistic ideas and brilliance…" Takuma said.

Kaien turned to Kaname. "Kaname, I haven't seen you for a while, how are you? Kaname? Kaname?"

The brunet's eyes were still focused on Zero, which made him highly uncomfortable, so he turned around just in time to watch Yuuki yank hard on the cats tail, so quickly hurried over to try and stop her from doing that. It ended up with her crying, so he managed to distract himself for awhile longer. Kaname, however, was so amazed by Zero, Takuma eventually managed to subtly elbow him in the crotch, and Kaien turned his attention back to him as Kaname doubled over and groaned.

"Are you okay?" Kaien asked.

Wincing, but smiling, Kaname choked, "Never… better…" before he straightened and breathed. "Me and Takuma need to speak to Zero alone, please, may we borrow your study?"

"Of course, of course," Kaien said, and turned to Zero. "You know where it is, go sit down in there, and dinner'll be ready by the time you come back-for you two, as well!"

While Takuma thanked Kaien, Kaname had returned to staring endlessly toward Zero, who flushed and then quickly walked past him. Blinking out of his daze, the young pureblood turned around and followed Zero, Takuma quickly summing up his thanks to hurry after the two of them with stacks of facts and paperwork (and two pens tucked in his ears).

Pushing open the heavy door to the study, Zero moved nervously inside and then held the door open for the two adults. He wasn't particularly fond of them, but that didn't mean he needed to be rude. Takuma thanked him and hurried to set stuff up, and then Kaname took the door off him and stared at him a little longer, making the tips of Zero's ears go red and he went to go help Takuma.

After helping Takuma with paperwork, the adult put Zero on a chair, and got some for him and Kaname, and they sat down with a table in front of them.

Takuma extended his hand to Zero. "Nice to meet you, I'm Takuma Ichijo, I'm thirty-two years old, seventeen in human years." Zero hesitantly took Takuma's hands. "And this is Kaname. Don't ask him his age, you really don't wanna know, purebloods and everything…" Zero eyed him up nervously, but nodded none the less. "So, Zero, we understand that you… became a vampire in… a rather aggressive and traumatic manner, yes?"

"Yeah…" Zero said.

Nodding thoughtfully, the blond said, "We hope you understand that this is a loss to us as well, as our council and your parents were very close. Your parents' funeral is being arranged- but we'd like you to plan most of it, so I've arranged some days for me to come down and for us to sit and talk. Your brother is going to be searched for over the course of three years. Shizuka Hio is on the list and all vampires and hunters are ordered to eliminate her on sight- pureblood or not, she's committed a crime. Are you okay with this?"

Nodding again, Zero said, "Yes. Very." He hoped Shizuka was killed by an inexperienced hunter that had to hack her head off.

"We also have counselling for that, and counselling for this," Takuma said, crossing his fingers, "if you are not ready, or do not want to become a vampire, we have all kinds of different methods and ways to make you accept your vampire side- but also help you keep more humanity than other vampires. If you ever want that help, just let us know. You may not be happy but… are you willing to accept being a vampire and carry on your life?"

Zero thought for a second. "Yeah, I'm… I can deal with it."

Sighing, Takuma finished filling in paperwork. "Now… something more… serious." Zero frowned. "Sometimes, when a pureblood bites a hunter a… new kind of vampire is born. A Vampire Bride." Zero knew where this was going. "Now, a Vampire Bride, Zero, is a vampire that does anything their master tells you, and has the ability to get pregnant… and hold more than once pregnancy. In fact, one vampire had ten children, all convinced at different weeks, one only twenty-five weeks old when it was born."

"So…" Zero started, "you're saying I'm a Vampire Bride?"

Takuma nodded. "Yes. Now, it would be left to the master to decide what to do with you. Keep them for themselves, give them to other vampires to produce young that would obey the masters commands as well but… your master is sentenced to death. Even if she turned herself in, we'd move her masters right away from her. But, you can't be a free vampire." Zero scowled. "Sorry Zero, we do it for the safety of humans and vampires."

Sighing, the teenager said, "I understand…" his eyes landed on Kaname. "Is that why you brought Kaname here?"

Takuma sighed and nodded. "Yes, Kaname is your new master…" Though it had taken him a while to convince the council to allow this.

Zero felt himself tense. "Does that mean… I have to… have his… children?"

Damn, Zero was good. "Yes…" Takuma admitted, "however, there's no alternative. We switched your mastering… and… now, you have to do whatever Kaname says. So… if he… says for you to… em…"

"Spread your legs?" Kaname asked with a smirk.

"You're not making this any better!" Takuma exclaimed, and battered Kaname over the head with a book.

Zero watched them squabble for a bit before opening his mouth, "Um… I don't mind." The two vampires stopped. "Well… I don't… want to… fuck… and stuff… but I like kids and… it's your laws… and in the end you are helping with my parents' funeral, trying to find my brother, and punishing that woman so… the least I can do is give some back. I'm… upset but not rude."

The two vampires stopped to stare at the fledging.

"Um… well… in that case, Kaname's your fiancé now." Zero just nodded his head. "I think that's all the paperwork. Since that went… better than we planned let's make further plans. Kaname, what do you want to do with him?" The brunet was staring intensely at Zero again. "Kaname!"

"Huh? What?" the pureblood asked, very casually, and turned to glance at Takuma.

The blond glared back. "Stop drooling over Zero. He's very cute- but we have business to do if you want to marry him." Kaname just rolled his eyes and went back to staring. "Kaname! What arrangements do we have with Zero, now?"

The brunet thought for a minute.

This… this… beautiful creature in front of him this… this divine and endearing Zero was… it was… his now. It was hard for Kaname to believe but it seemed so cruel that this thing he had wanted to use as nothing but an object had now become so dazzling. Silver hair that glowed in the sunlight, curious, suspicious, and hurt, heavy eyelash-ed lilac eyes. Skin that looked so pale and soft, like the petals of a white rose.

Compared to Kaname's dark brown hair, and red-brown eyes, Zero was… refreshing and pure.

And damn it, his plans were going to be all for naught if he ended falling in love with the boy.

Or was it too late?

Turning his head away from Zero, Kaname focused on Takuma and thought for a few minutes. It filled his stomach with giddy happiness at the idea of having Zero as his own but… the giddy happiness only game with the idea of showering his younger fiancé with gifts, warming Zero to him, becoming a reason for Zero to smile at him. So it was too late. His plans may end up falling apart. He wanted to spoil his little fiancé, and spoil him well. Of course, his other, darker plans were not so quickly forgotten but the approach would have to be tinkered with.

"We should let Zero decide," Kaname said, "I don't want to frighten my fiancé- and he's having a complicated time. So, as for moving him, we should let Zero decide if he wants to come and live in my house with me, or if he'd prefer staying here for a while to come to terms with the fact he'll be living with me…"

Zero thought for a second. "If I go with you today, will I still see Cross and Yuuki?"

Kaname's eyebrows pulled together. Well… he _would _be attending school here soon so… when he did start here, he was more than happy to let Zero stay. "I'll be becoming a student here in a month or so, you can stay with Cross and Yuuki while I'm attending classes."

"What about a new sleeping pattern?" Takuma asked. "Is Zero going to become nocturnal?"

"Sure," Zero said, "I really don't mind."

Takuma nodded. "There's also the issue of whether you shall lay with Kaname now or after your wedding. Whether you will begin classes at the school. When your wedding shall be- but, of course, that's yours to plan, Zero, I'll let you borrow Senri, Rima and Seiren for that." Kaname smirked a little. "And the most important matter of planning children."

"Does planning have to be involved?" Kaname asked, smirking darkly.

Ignoring Kaname, Zero said, "I don't mind… when I lay with him I just don't want it to be awkward or embarrassing. As for classes here, I have absolutely no intention of starting school. And for the wedding… can I have it exactly two weeks from now?" Takuma looked surprised, but just nodded. "As for… children… well, surely if I'm a Vampire Bride, my natural instinct would be to have them so… surely I want them, right? And if that's the case, like Kaname said, maybe we shouldn't really plan just… See if it happens or not, I don't mind, I don't need a job or stuff like that if I'm to marry Kaname, really, so I can just look after the children?"

Zero had always wanted to be a babysitter anyway.

Takuma did some more paperwork, then finished. "Right… okay. So. I think Zero should go home with you Kaname, put have a guest room for the first week. During that week, you are to just spend as much time with him as possible, of course during that week we'll also start giving him pureblood lessons on how to act, who to socialise with and what duties as your other-half and a Vampire Bride he'll need to do, what meetings he'll have to attend, new clothes…"

"Why pureblood lessons?" Zero asked.

The blond looked like he wanted to face-palm. "Of course. Silly me. Vampire Bride's are almost exactly like purebloods, pure and able to turn humans into vampires- only they follow their masters commands, still, so are not as free as pureblood." Zero nodded. "During the next week I think it'd be best for Zero and yourself to be preparing for the wedding- then of course have your wedding, and after your wedding, Kaname, I think Zero and yourself should be ready to begin sleeping together, and for you to start having Zero attend meetings and such."

They all seemed to be in agreement.

"Takuma," Zero asked, and the blond turned to look at him. "Does that mean I'm immortal and won't age?"

The vampire thought for a few seconds. "You're immortal but… I don't know whether or not you'll grow until you're eighteen, or whether you'll stay this age, fifteen. It'd be awkward if you did, though, because if you and Kaname had children they'd be purebloods and would probably grow to eighteen…"

They summed up their paperwork, and moved back into the front room, where Cross was still cooking dinner, and seemed surprised to see them all finished up already. Yuuki quickly stole Zero away from them, telling him she needed his help in finding out where the cat had run away to and, reluctantly, Zero agreed to go and help her find it.

"So," Kaien said, "what's the outcome?"

Takuma put all the paperwork into a lime green folder and said, "Well… Zero will be coming back with us, as he's Kaname's fiancé now." Kaien didn't seem very surprised. "Their wedding is in two weeks. You can come and visit Zero whenever you want. It's important he has family outside this arrangement." Kaname nodded with agreement. "He's going to have a week to relax and adjust to what he has to do, and then another week of planning. After his wedding, though, it's up to Kaname to decide what's going to happen."

Kaname thought for a few seconds. "Well… my mother gave my father a lot of freedom," he said, chuckling, "so, I think I'll give Zero a lot of freedom too. However, Takuma, Kaien, you both understand that this arrangement is mainly political- no matter what my feelings for Zero seem to be- and although I'm hoping this turns into a loving marriage and a happy family, the children and Zero are part of Yuuki's protection."

Kaien nodded. "I understand- but at least you admitted this."

"And at least Kaname seems to have fallen in love with Zero," Takuma said, laughing.

Blushing and tching, the pureblood turned to look out of the window, and watched his little sister chasing after the black cat in the garden, Zero watching her from near the back door. He got worried when she fell over, but Zero was by her side quickly to comfort her, and even fetched the cat to settle in her lap- as fat and pregnant as the cat may be.

Seemed Zero was good with kids…

"I didn't know you had a cat," Kaname said.

Turning down the stove, Kaien glanced outside. "Oh. She was a stray I took in just before Zero. I think she was kicked out because she was pregnant. I can keep the cat, but not her five kittens. I think I'm going to have to re-home them…"

Kaname stared out of the window for a few more seconds. "My house is big and empty and… if it makes Zero happy, and may make him feel more at home, and makes him see that I do care, I'll take some. I'll take them all."

"Kittens as the first stage, children as the next, huh?" Takuma asked, jokingly.

While Kaname gave him a dirty look, Kaien said, "That's actually the good idea. If you help Zero take care of some kittens- and he sees them as a gift- then it may help him warm to the idea of having a husband and children. As for that poor cat, she's past her due date anyway, and with the way Yuuki keeps treating her, I think she'll probably have them tonight…"

The pureblood thought for a second. "In that case, can we stay the night? If this can help Zero metaphorically, I'd like him to stay for the birth…"

Kaien nodded. "I'm not making any promises. But I think that's the case…"

Just as they said that, the back door banged, and Yuuki rushed in, carrying the angry, fat cat. "Kaname! Kaname! Look! Look! Kitty!" she held him up, and Zero followed her wincing, then looked at Kaname desperately, for the cat's sake.

Chuckling, the pureblood took up the heavy cat, who sneezed at Yuuki and then snuggled into his arms as Kaname held her carefully. "She's very pretty…" he said, stroking her fur, "isn't she now Yuuki?"

The little girl nodded, and then stroked her heavy belly. "She's having babies. Cute little babies…"

As Kaname's arms began to ache, he said, "I can tell…"

Looking up, his eyes met Zero's and the held for a few moments, before the younger vampire blushed and turned away and quickly moved over to help Kaien with the cooking.


	3. Chapter 2: Kittens

**I really like this story! Updating it gives me childish thrills! **

**Ahh, sadly, that may fade :( but I shall enjoy it while I can :)**

**Now, to look at all your lovely reviews…**

**LeikoLauren: Aw, thank you, its nice to know the hours I spend aren't wasted. Indeed, I think Zero shall come to despise the two of them at the end of it XD. Well… maybe like rabbits… maybe… like something a bit harder, faster and more delicious :9**

**Ben4kevin: Lots, and lots, and lots of delicious kitten- I mean, babies XD**

**WhommyMan: Whoa! Hold up dude! Back off and calm down, here have some tea *hands a steaming mug*. Yes, vampire brides have to obey their masters! They are ex-humans! Duh! I'm not going to completely destroy Hino's hard work. Because Vampire Brides are bitten and turned and ex-humans, they have to obey whoever turned them. Geez. And this story is a request, it was one of the important details mentioned, so go cry to the person who requested it, don't get angry at me for the details. Destroy the story? Dude, I created this story -_- not you. The only story I'm destroying is the original VK plot line- I can't destroy my own fanfiction. You gotta remember, what Zero sees and what we, as readers see, are two different things, Zero doesn't know about what Kaname mentioned, nor about this whole 'army of children' and 'protecting his sister' thing, so he has no reason to be hostile toward him for a flirty joke, okay? And, yes, Kaname's a bit of an arsehole. He always has been, actually, like… throughout the entire manga he's been a bit of a dick. Again, not my problem. Don't worry, Zero isn't anybody's bitch, he's not gonna lay down and take abuse- Kaname's just been real nice to him at the moment so there's no reason for Zero to be angry toward him, or anything like that. He's not taking things lightly- you just have to remember he didn't see what Kaname talked about at the council, nor knows what Takuma and Kaname are going on about. 'kay. Drink you tea and calm yo arse down! **

**KanameXZero fan: No probs :)**

**Ao-mido: Yep. They shall be one big, happy family *cough cough***

**Freakish88: Yeah, I guess it could be seen like that :) and thanks a bunch.**

**Saphyra: This kind of Zero's certainly much easier to get close to**

**Mimifoxlove: Glad you like it- also, omg, I totally didn't know this but… um… I accidently called the cat Mimi XD and completely forgot it was you. No joke. I was like 'well, in my other story I've called the cat TomTom, and I wanna call it a repeat name again so… Mimi, yeah, that's used a lot'. Omg. That's so weird. Dhygtrewsujhygfdcsx**

**Lanyath: Jajaja! (also I have no idea why people comment in another language, since this story is written in English, so they'd have to be fluent in English to be able to read it, I just think you guys like to make things difficult for me)**

**Melanctha: I have enough darkness as it is, but things will get more tense as the truth begins to dawn to Zero, their wedding comes, and, of course, Zero get's pregnant. Oh, you're evil you, reading into my story so well *sits in a corner and grows mushrooms* Yes, while Zero feels very well taken care off, he's still very unhappy with his current situation. He's just not the type to kick up a fuss. **

**Cyhap: I always prefer this Zero. I hate it when, after being bitten in some stories, he immediately goes all hate out on vampires, where as I think it may of taken awhile for him to come to that decision, and intercepts like these would help. Thanks :)**

**Tmntlover: Oooh! Don't tell him that! He just may kill you!**

**Kekeh: Yeah…okay!**

**KxZ Fangirl: Damn straight he is, and thanks for the comments. **

**Awkwarddone: Guys, look, seriously, calm down! I never discontinue any of my works! Don't worry! **

**Goshikku: Yeah, Kaname's a lot more relaxed. I disliked Hino's approach to Kaname. I mean, yes, that's how a lot of manga's work but… in reality characters aren't so much like that. It would be hard for people not to want to befriend and have strong bonds with others and be so lonely and cold. That's why I made the characters less manga-like and more human-like, therefore they're easier to relate to and get your head around :)**

**LuanRina: Get 'em while their young, eh? Yep. Kaname is very interested in Zero- but at the same time, he's not heartless. Also, yes, I'm planning for Yuuki to warm well to her two elder brothers, there's absolutely no romance what-so-ever. **

**WildDoll: Indeed. Ah! I've seen your picture before, someone on youtube was mentioning how FRUK made more sense than USUK (although my friend was very blunt in saying 'France helped raise England, just like England helped raise America, so therefore saying USUK is more brotherly than France makes you a bit of a hypocrite' XD). But that picture is sooo cute. **

**Angelskywalker: Depends, I don't think Zero's up for sharing XD**

**Zero Kuran: Nope. Not over. Not until it says so :0 many more chappies to come.**

**Kags: Depends on how I feel mi amiga.**

**Lovemeleaveme: Zero's fourteen-fifteen. And when he was bitten he became a Vampire Bride. **

**GhostMelody: Can't take credit for the Vampire Bride idea, but I can take credit for the lack of Stubborn!Zero. **

**Anyway. Now, enjoy: **

When night had come, Kaien has ushered Yuuki upstairs for her to sleep, with a blanket and the pregnant cat to sleep on the end of her bed. First, she'd rushed over to Zero, and wished him goodnight, then over to Kaname and Takuma, and requested Kaname carry her to bed. Of course, Kaname hadn't refused his little Yuuki's request, but whispered to Takuma to try and keep Zero company as they all trudged upstairs to put the two sleepy girls to bed.

So, the blond vampire had come and sat down in the kitchen while Zero did some washing up.

"You seem to be taking this well… I was expecting you to be more… stubborn about it," Takuma admitted.

Grimacing, Zero said, "Well, I'm not best pleased but…" his thoughts drifted to the day Yagari's fiancée was killed, "but I don't hate vampires. I… I've always, as a vampire hunter, tried to get around hurting them. Plus, you're being so helpful- and I'm a minor, level D- or Vampire Bride so there's really not much I can do."

Nodding, Takuma said, "Good thinking… Do you get your situation then?"

Zero stopped washing for a few seconds. "I… I think. I should be grateful, things could be a lot worse. But, one thing I don't get, you said I'm like a pureblood… but I need a master?"

The green-eyed vampire hummed. "Yes. It is odd, and rare. But unfortunately, Zero, while your blood is as pure as pureblood blood, and you're just as powerful, and will live forever- you're also an ex-human, bitten and turned by a pureblood, so you still need someone to obey. It's funny how it works like that, isn't it?" Takuma asked, and Zero just shrugged his shoulders.

After awhile, the young teen said, "Sorry if I'm rude. I'm… not very happy at the moment."

"It's okay," Takuma reasoned. "Take your time."

They made small-talk for a good hour, and then Zero made him and Takuma some tea and they sat down across the table from each other and began discussing matters outside of Zero's current situation. Eventually, Zero somehow got around to Kaname.

"Is Kaname nice?" Zero asked Takuma, surprising the other vampire. "Don't get me wrong, Takuma, I'm grateful, and I'll gladly live with him, marry him and have his children- after all, any plans for my future are gone now, not really much else I can do but… if he tries to hurt me, or do something against my will…" the younger vampire fiddled with a knife. "I'll kill him."

Eyeing the younger boy carefully, Takuma sighed. "Kaname… comes from a bit of a broken background, Zero so… he's much like you. His parents committed suicide when he was younger, and his younger sister vanished, nowhere to be seen. Guess his background is a lot like your situation now." Zero blinked, surprised at the history they shared. "So… I think he's just as weary as you as you are of him but… Kaname is also a pureblood, and has been bullied by the council from a young age so is very… obsessive over things he wants, and can be very harsh to people who step out of the lines he creates- while at the same time if something is important to him he's very careful with it."

Pulling his eyebrows together, Zero murmured, "I see…" as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Both of them turned to look in the doorway as Kaname crept in.

Takuma said, "You've been gone for a long time. What's going on up there?"

Taking a seat next to Zero, Kaname just sighed and said, "Kaien insisted we move the cat back to her little nesting box after Yuuki fell asleep, and she would not let go of my hand." Zero chuckled lightly, and Kaname turned to him. "Kaien needs your help, by the way."

Nodding, Zero pushed back his chair and ran from the kitchen up the stairs.

Immediately, Kaname snapped his eyes back onto Takuma, "Well?" he asked.

The vampire shrugged. "He seems just like you were when you were a kid- except he hasn't gone bitter yet. He did ask about you- I think he's scared of you hurting him, since you're a pureblood. He's also dead set on not being taken advantage of but… other than that, Kaname, I think he'll be trustworthy to you- that means you can open up and fall in love with him."

Kaname scowled a little. "…you know I'm not good with loving people, Takuma."

Immediately, the blond back tracked. "Sorry Kaname, I know. I forgot… did my earlier comments offend you?"

Shaking his head, Kaname said, "No. You're right. If Zero is to be my wife, and bear my children, I shall have to fall in love with him. But I need to know that in doing so, I can get him on my side for my plans. I need to know I can tell him about Yuuki and Rido, and that he and any children will support me- not turn against me. That is the most vital thing."

"Kaname-"

"I know you think me heartless, but this is important to me," Kaname finished firmly, before he heard footsteps on the stairs again, and motioned to Takuma to be quiet as Zero moved into the kitchen again. "Zero? What's wrong? I thought Kaien wanted you?"

"Mimi's gone into labour. He needs your help now, too. And you, Takuma-sempai…" Zero said, looking a little nervous and worried, and Kaname got up, along with Takuma and made to follow Zero.

Motioning for Takuma to go ahead, Kaname hung back with Zero and said, "You look a little worried…" carefully brushing hair out of Zero's eyes as he said it.

The boy blushed and said, "I'm worried for Mimi. I don't want her to be in pain."

Nodding carefully, Kaname put a firm hand on Zero's back as they ascended their stairs.

* * *

For three hours they'd been waiting in the nesting room with just an angry cat staring at them like they were devils, and a very fussed Kaien. Takuma had left the room to answer a call to his grandfather, saying they were staying at Kaien's for the night and not to expect him or Kaname to be attending any meetings for some time.

After about two hours, Zero had fallen asleep on Kaname's shoulder, and the pureblood was taking care not to move too much.

Kaien was watching the two of them fondly.

"He's so cute, isn't he, my little Zeroin," Kaien asked, and Kaname glanced down at his shoulder to Zero's comfortable, sleeping face. "If you want, you can take him to bed- though I think he'd much rather be here to see the kittens- oh…" Kaname caught Zero very gently as his head slipped down towards his lap, them lowered him so Zero's head rested on his crossed knees, and he was undisturbed. "Skills."

Shrugging gently, Kaname said, "Yuuki used to do it all the time. How is that damn cat doing?"

Peering in, Kaien exclaimed. "Oh! She has a kitten now!"

"Wha?" at the exclamation, Zero had sat up in Kaname's lap, drooling a bit and dazed eyed.

Chuckling, Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero's waist, catching an undignified squeak, and settled the young boy into his lap, where the child could see. Pressing his lips ever so slightly against Zero's neck, Kaname whispered, "Can you see from here?"

"Kaname, stop molesting Zero!" Takuma nagged as he entered the room, before he spotted the mother cat licking a small kitten and he melted. "Oh my gawsh, that is sooo cute! Awww!" the blond kneeled down by the nesting box too, all wide-eyed and like jelly.

Chuckling, Kaien watched Mimi nudge the tiny, black kitten to suckle.

Zero snuggled into Kaname's lap, obviously still half asleep, and gave an yawn. "You're all blind. I can see another one now," he said, and the others peered in as a tortashell kitten appeared and began suckling, as well, followed by a black and white kitten, and a white kitten with black and orange spots on it.

"That's four," Kaien said, half an hour later, "but she still looks so big to me…"

Takuma rubbed her sides a little. "Well, the vets always tell me whenever my dogs are pregnant that puppies hide under other puppies, and they could be as many as four or five off the number they said. I can still feel about two in there. Maybe three, or four…"

Kaname, who's legs had gone dead and was feeling very undignified, snorted, "Yay…"

Zero moved around and Kaname sighed in relief, then felt his cheeks heat a little as the teen buried his head in the crook of Kaname's neck, but still peered into the nesting box. "I can see another one. A little grey, stripy one…"

The two of them relaxed as Kaien and Takuma made sure Mimi was doing okay.

Then Takuma squealed, "Oh! How cute! A little ginger one! Oh! And a stripy ginger one too!"

As Mimi cleaned the two little ones, she gave a mewl and her breathing seemed to slow down as she snuggled with the kittens, indicating, hopefully, that she was done for the day. When Kaien reached in, she gave him a look, but didn't move to stop him as he took the slightly messy kittens one by one and put them in a warm towel.

"They need a bit of rubbing and cleaning," he said, lowering the black kitten, then the tortashell, then the black and white kitten, the spotty kitten, the grey kitten, and the two ginger kittens, trying to keep them in age order. He looked at Kaname and asked, "Still want them all?"

Kaname just smiled and nodded, but Zero was asleep, so hadn't heard anything.

"Be a dear and carry him to bed, will you, Kaname?" Kaien asked, as he began rubbing one mewling kitten, "me and Takuma can handle things here."

Nodding, Kaname carefully stood up, supporting Zero carefully in his arms, and left the room, hopefully heading toward where Zero's room was, hearing Takuma say, "Odd there isn't a little runt in this litter…" before opening a door and moving inside, admiring the very clean room.

Shutting the door behind him with the back of his foot, he carefully moved over to the bed, and lowered Zero onto it.

He wondered whether or not he should leave, before deciding he should at least remove some of Zero's clothing so he could have a nice, long sleep, and tuck him under the covers so that he didn't get cold. He took of shoes and socks first, then lifted Zero up carefully and helped him shrug off his jacket, then lowered him back down.

Who could really sleep in jeans anyway?

Careful not to stir the other boy, he pulled the jeans down very carefully, and then tossed them down with the rest of the clothes, and gave a sigh, before his breath hitched as Zero rolled over. Sighing, Kaname moved over and scooped Zero into his arms again, quickly tucking him under the covers so that he didn't end up staring at his legs or anything.

Exiting the room quickly before the feeling in his stomach could do anything disastrous (like move lower), he peered over his shoulder, before turning off the lights, and going back to Kaien and Takuma.

* * *

It must've been three in the morning when he was awakened by horrible sounds, like someone singing when they really shouldn't sing.

Since both he and Takuma were in the guest room, when he sat up, so did Takuma, and the blond vampire gave him a very unhappy 'what the fuck?' kind of look.

Shrugging, Kaname kicked off his covers and slipped into the corridor. The first thing he saw was Zero's door open, the second that the nesting room was also opened, but luckily Kaien and Yuuki seemed undisturbed the other side of the corridor, so he crept over to the room as silently as he could, followed by Takuma, where he saw Zero sitting by the nesting box, looking as tired as he felt, and stroking the very distressed Mimi.

When they pushed the door open, Zero glanced up. "Did she disturb you too?"

Nodding, Takuma and Kaname came and sat down and the blond asked, "What on earth is wrong with her?"

Looking very worried, Zero whispered, "I don't know…"

Scooting closer to his fiancé, Kaname put a hand over Zero's in comfort, and peered in to the cat, who was glaring at him angrily again as she made all sorts of growling noises and shrieks, and she kept pacing back and forth uncomfortably, leaving her seven kittens alone in the cold, before she'd return to them and let them nuzzle against her.

This kept repeating for ten minutes until Takuma said, "I think she's giving birth to another. But if its been more than four hours, its probably a still born. Let me see if I can get a hold of her…"

Zero gave Kaname a look. "Takuma's very interested in humans and stuff like that. Sometimes I think he wants to be one…"

When the blond came out of the box again he glared at Kaname. "Ha, ha, very funny. But I think I was right. I felt her stomach and at first, nothing but when I felt much lower, she seems to have something there- I just think she's tired and having a bit of trouble with it."

"I should fetch Kaien," Zero said, when the door opened and Yuuki toddled in, rubbing at her eyes, her long hair a little messy, and a teddy in her arms. Zero got up and moved over to her quickly, kneeling before her. "Yuuki? What is it? What's wrong?"

She gave him a tearful glance and sniffed. "Is Mimi okay? Is she dying? Zero, I'm scared!"

Before Kaname could move over to his sister, Zero collected her in his arms and glanced urgently toward Kaname and Takuma, "I'll be back in a second," he said, before he vanished into the dark hallway, probably toward Kaien.

Kaname relaxed again. "I hope they can continue to get on this well- they'll be fine siblings-in-law."

Nodding, Takuma continued to bother the poor, not-so-fat cat until the door opened again.

This time, the two younger children brought Kaien with them, who looked very unhappy to be woken up, but concerned at the same time. Zero sat down next to Kaname, and Yuuki seemed to be half asleep in his arms, so Kaname pulled Zero half into his lap and snuggled the two of them- Zero must've been just as tired as Yuuki, if not more.

The blond man sat down next to the blond vampire, and the two of them examined the angry cat, who was now trying to hit Takuma in the face with her paws, and growing at him. After awhile, they turned around with something tiny and white in their hands, and Takuma quickly began to rub it with a blanket.

"Kitten!" Yuuki exclaimed in awe.

Zero on the other hand looked worried. "He's not breathing, is he?"

Kaname opened his mouth, ready to sooth Yuuki and Zero, when the kitten gave a mewl, and the blonds quickly lowered it back to the mother, who began nuzzling it and nudging it toward milk eagerly, and the much tinier, white kitten, settled between its seven bigger and older brothers and sisters.

"There we go," Kaien said, getting up, "and then you all can wake up tomorrow to name them all, and such, but for now, it's really time for bed," Kaien pressed, looking at the sleepy Yuuki and tired Zero.

Nodding, Zero just got out of Kaname's lap, only to almost fall back into it if the pureblood hadn't swooped up and caught him effortlessly in his arms again. Yuuki giggled giddily and fell into Zero's chest, the teenager wrapping his arms around her to hold her secure.

"I don't want to sleep!" Yuuki cried, and clutched harder to Zero. "I wanna stay with ZeZe and Kana-chan."

Sighing, Kaname just lugged Zero back to his room and watched Kaien laugh at his demise as he settled the younger boy back into bed (noticing Zero had at some point button pyjama bottoms on) with Yuuki still clinging to him.

Looking a bit tired, Zero sat up, "C'mon Yuuki, time for bed."

"I wanna stay here with you!" Zero sighed, and Kaname got a feeling this wasn't the first time this had happened, because he just scooted under the covers, and let Yuuki take up half of the bed with him. Kaname was about to leave when: "No! Kana has to stay too!"

Kaname arched an eyebrow, but Zero just shook his head and made some room for Kaname as well, who awkwardly clambered into the bed. Yuuki giggled and sat between the middle of them, wrapping her arms around Kaname's waste, and the other, using his hand to hold up his head, smiled and stroked her hair a little, before glancing at Zero, whose head was against the pillow and was almost asleep.

He moved forward a little, and put one of his hands behind Zero's head, the other across the teens lithe waist, and tucked his head under his chin, feeling Zero put his own hands against Yuuki's on his waist, before the teen sighed and seemed to (finally) fall asleep.

Kaname waited until he was sure Yuuki was asleep to drop off as well.

* * *

The idea of a lay in was quickly shattered when Yuuki got up and kicked him in the abdomen, began shouting at the top of her voice, and launched out of the room. While Kaname tried to breath, Zero moaned and snuggled deeper into the covers, glaring out at him through a gap as if to say 'can you believe her!?'.

The two of them forced themselves to get up and followed Yuuki outside into the corridor and watched her dive into the nesting room.

Quickly, Zero followed her, warning her not to touch the kittens or Mimi until an adult was with them, and Yuuki seemed to get a little upset, but when Kaname came in she was looking and not touching, cooing to the little kittens, and Mimi was watching her warily, while at the same time purring at her company.

When Yuuki spotted him, she asked, "Can I touch the kittens now?"

Shaking his head, Kaname sat down next to Zero and said, "No. Not now…" before he glanced toward his fiancé, who seemed to have woken up and was sending him a thankful look as she turned back to watch the kittens. "You're really good with children," Kaname complimented quietly, but turned his attention away from Zero so as not to pressure the young youth.

The tips of Zero's ears turned red, "Yeah. My mum and dad thought I was a bit odd, learning to sew and cook and all that kind of stuff… Woman's stuff, as they called it, but my mum didn't cook and didn't sew or anything like that, so… I learnt to do it instead."

"Why?" Kaname asked.

"So we didn't have to eat nasty food until my master and his girlfriend came over," Zero explained, smiling a little. Then he said, "Yuuki, you better not be touching anything." Looking like a dog found in a cookie jar, Yuuki scooted away from the kittens and watched from a distance, as if she knew she wouldn't be able to help herself.

Kaname chuckled and asked, "Thought of any names yet Yuuki?"

Shaking her head, the little girl said, "Can't name them until we know the gender," she insisted.

"Well, all right then," Kaname said, softly, and he played with Yuuki and talked to Zero a little until he heard Takuma and Kaien talking out in the landing, and the two of them opened the door. "Good morning," he said, politely, while handing Yuuki some toys to play with.

Takuma immediately said, "Good morning," and sat next to Zero.

Kaien just nodded, smiled, and moved over to Mimi, who was purring happily. He picked up the little black kitten and Mimi just glanced at him, before closing her eyes again. "Good morning," he finally said, holding the little squeaking kitten and he moved over to Yuuki, "the kitten can't see or hear us, but it'll open its eyes in a couple of weeks. And, in eight weeks, it'll stop being dependant on its mother."

Yuuki cooed with fascination. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A little boy, isn't he cute," Kaien said, and Yuuki nodded happily. She held out a hand, and Kaien carefully gave her the kitten. She looked at it, then handed it back, as if worried she'd break it. "What name do you think we should give it?"

Kaname sniggered a little. Children always came up with the most obvious names.

But Yuuki surprised him by saying, "Gale. Nightingale."

Well, she was a pureblood after all.

Kaien put the newly named Gale back with his brothers and sisters. Then he got out the tortashell kitten and turned to Takuma, "Do you want to give it a name?" he asked, handing it carefully into the vampires hands.

Takuma said, matter of factly, "Her. Tortashells are nearly always female, its extremely rare to have a male one. So this one is definitely a girl." Takuma checked just to prove it and nodded. "If she was male you could sell her for millions." He admired the kitten. "Tinker," he decided, before he put her down next to her brother.

"Kaname? Do you want a turn?" Kaien asked, and Kaname glanced at Zero, who just nodded, before he moved closer to the nesting box. The black and white kitten was selected and placed into Kaname's awaiting hands. "There we go. Another little girl."

The kitten gave a mewl and began chewing on Kaname's thumb, making the pureblood chuckle. "Cannibal, aren't you?"

Zero pfft and said something along the lines of, "Cat nipple," before saying, "We should call her Kesha."

Kaname arched his eyebrow in confusion, but just nodded, and put Kesha with Tinker and Gale and patted the ground next to him for Zero to come and sit a little bit closer to look at the kittens. Kaien looked at him expectedly, but Zero shook his head, so Kaien picked up the patchy kitten and admired it.

It snuggled into his arms and purred. "I'm not very creative- so I'm going to call it Patch, it's a little boy, too." He lowered the kitten back into the nesting box and said, "You can name the other four, be careful with handling them, and when you come downstairs, breakfast should be ready."

With that, he quickly vanished out of the room.

Yuuki pointed to the grey stripy kitten and said, "Crystal!"

Kaname took it back. Yuuki was as sharp as a crayon.

As soon as Takuma had identified her as a girl, and the other three as boys, he picked up the pure ginger kitten and admired his little pink noise. "Aren't you so cute? I'm going to call you Rusty."

She was still sharper than Takuma.

Kaname scooped up the other little ginger kitten, who had a white tummy and was stripy. He admired the kittens tiny, white paws, and said, "I think I'll call you Socks," before he lowered it back into the nesting box. "And the little white ones all yours, Zero," he said, lowering it into the other boys hands. "Go ahead and name it."

Zero admired the white kitten for a few seconds, before a sad smile came onto his face. "Ichiru…" Leaning over, Zero lowered the kitten back into the box just as Yuuki screamed about her breakfast and rushed out of the room, where he quickly followed her to make sure she didn't trip and hrut herself.

Kaname and Takuma exchanged a weary look before they, too, followed Yuuki, and left Mimi at peace.

**Phew. Done. **

**Yes, I went a bit OTT with the kittens XD but when my cat was pregnant, they said she was only going to have four, and she ended up having ten! **

**Also, yes, the kittens are a bit of a metaphor toward Zero and Kaname. Just a tad **

**(not that their going to have eight babies in one of their pregnancies, their first pregnancy, or anything *whistles innocently*) **

**Please R&R. Cheers ;) **


	4. Chapter 3: Exposed Territory

**Hai guys. M'back again :D whoooooo! Sorry, writing fics is taking so long at the mo D: and I've been here for 2+ years no, omegersh I cannot believe it :D! So, moving on from my me, me, me, I, I, I rant.**

**Ben4kevin- hehe, ah, 8 seems a bit of a small number, no? XD**

**MimiFoxLove- Mmmhmm. I'm thinking although Zero needs to show Kaname love, and Kaname Zero, that Zero should also begin to doubt Kaname when seeing his and Yuukis relationships, and that Kaname should try to resist Zero's cuteness- at least until the truth is told XD Indeed, I'm a daddy's little girl myself ;)**

**KXZ fan girl- :'(**

**Tmntlover- Awwww, what a cute kitty 3 yeah, I know, but like 8 weeks for kittens and puppies is the earliest time to take them away from their mothers because they no-longer need the milk or something.**

**Suriaa- Awww, kittens and Zero are just the cutest 3**

**OtakuDiva- Mmm. I'm making Zero stick to his original personality :D Kaname is… less than willing, but would rather that then for them to loathe each other after all. **

**Ao-Mido: Yay for Yuki love (most people I know hate her). And, eh, who knows what'll happen in the future?**

**Lunaveea- Mwahahah, just couldn't help maself.**

**LeikoLauren- Mmmhmm. I dunno yet :D depends. I think it should be nice and slow so not to scare the rare non-vampire-hating Zero off XD**

**Cyhap- I'm not sure yet, it was mainly just a joke, not planning amounts at the moment XD yay for cute things. Haha, yep, it was a lot for her, and really weird. We ended up selling them all though :) you should get one, even if it's just a hamster.**

**Goshikku- Hmm, am I gonna be that evil? OR MORE SO!? And damn, yes, that little kitten is going to have SO much attitude!**

**LuanRina- I has a feeling you'll like this chap :3**

**CapitalStories (can I write your name like this and save time plz?)- Ah, don't worry Yuuki hater, there are plenty of you XD and I agree she does act like such a slut in the anime, hence why I either make her so OCC nice or so OCC evil! Yeah, I want Zero to be like the old Zero- but still distrust vamps :) oh, mwahaha, Kaname better run if he finds out the truth! And don't worry :3 Kaname is so going to ditch deflower Zero after the wedding and do it before, mwahaha! He can't resist! Oh, you can virtually adopt one if you want :D **

**Scythe- I know girl! :'( here have a tissue *hands tissue***

**LadySapphireBlue- Yes! WHAT A GLORIOUS WEDDING IT SHALL BE! Mwahaha! I wanna put Zero in a dress SO BAD! Cause I love cats :) don't worry, the wedding part won't be next chap (that's going to be Zero's lessons, and some smex) or the next two (which is going to be wedding plans and shit) but the fourth one coming up will be their beautiful wedding ;) **

**CalicoCat- Oh the horror! You even have cat in your name T-T you can virtually adopt one of the kittens if you promise to take such good care of them!**

**Kags- I has not decided yet :3**

**Nequam- I presume the council should, meaning Takuma and Kaname should know, as a) Takuma is sort of running looking for Ichiru and B) Kaname sort of stalked all of Zero's information like a perv hehehehe!**

**Ru- I know! *squeee!***

**Nea the dual keyblade wielder- Poor Kaname (and omg the dual keyblade nooooo! What are you doin'!? Vanitas will come an dear your soul O.o)**

**Back to the story ENJOY~: **

That morning, Kaname, Takuma and Zero had all stayed for some breakfast, but from the moment they had woken up Kaname had just kept digging Takuma in the ribs like a small, spoilt child hinting that he wanted to go home and play with his new toy (Zero). So, after having a bath and changing, Zero had had to say goodbye to Kaien and Yuuki- but Kaname had promised he would be staying here after their wedding in a month's time, and he'd be coming back for the kittens.

Still, Zero felt himself holding in some tears, it was as if he was losing his family all over again, so he'd just hurried into Kaname's private limo with Takuma as fast as he could while the pureblood stayed behind to say goodbye to the other two.

Nobody talked in the car for fear Zero would get cranky or upset, and it wasn't even that much of a ride back to Kaname's mansion, so sitting in silence was rather calming. Once, or twice, they would chat. If Zero asked what something was, how long the journey was, whether the house was beautiful, then Kaname would tell him an answer. And sometimes, if Zero just wanted to talk, or call something beautiful, Kaname would nod.

Eventually, they pulled up, and Kaname left Takuma in charge of their baggage in order to show Zero around the mansion.

"Whoa!" the boy had exclaimed, his shout echoing around the hall. As soon as he'd realized this, his face had lit up. "Cool!" he'd shouted, before he ran up the stone stairs laughing, and played around on the floor above, racing along the corridors, Kaname just leaning against the wooden banister in amusement, watching.

Seemed his little fiancé liked this house.

While the maids prepared dinner, Kaname and Takuma showed Zero around. First, his bedroom, which was a large, spacious guest room, and also Kaname's. The two were opposite each other and, along with two private bathrooms, walk in closets, a library and a study, took up the upper left wing of the house. Across there was a large open bathroom, and a sitting room where the stairs were, with a huge glass chandelier Zero was told to be wary of when being around. In the other wing were some other guest rooms and bathrooms and such- and above them was an attic Kaname had quoted to be filled with plenty of trouble Zero could explore later.

The lower floor had the necessities. Two large longue rooms, another three studies, a kitchen, a dining room, and then a private dining room. The left wing was completely devoted to the servants quarters, and then the other wing was a swimming pool and gym type thing, along with another bathroom. In the basement was said to be a wine cellar, along with food storage, and some witchcraft room Zero was too scared to even think about going near.

He was walked around the grounds, and somehow he and Kaname had ended up holding hands by the time the other had finished showing him the old, stone castle, which was some sort of museum with a park, and shops, and ducks and stuff. He'd showed him the river, the lake, a private church where Kaname's parents had been wed. Fields, a small amount of cottages that Kaname let rent, a water mill that still worked, along with a working wind mill and grain houses. Near them was a working farm with many buildings and fields for animal and crop. Beyond there, Kaname had said was fishing places, and mountain range for camping, caves for storing cheese and valuable jewels. A maze was some-what past that, in the old castle gardens, which linked back around to the rest of the park. There was a themepark somewhere, Kaname had said. Kaname had shown him woods for hunting deer and pheasant, and a both for spotting wild birds. He'd then taken Zero down to the stable to meet White Lily, and shown him the outside swimming areas. The mansion garden was small and over-grown with roses, so they avoided that for obvious reasons- being that they wouldn't be able to get in the garden.

By the time the tour was finished, Zero's stomach had shrunk from lack of food and was making horrible noises as it twisted over itself, and he was beginning to get so tired that Kaname had given him a piggyback.

At the sight, Takuma had sniggered, and taken some pictures on an old-fashioned camera he had found.

But, Zero had been promised by several maids that dinner would be ready soon, so Kaname took him up to his room for a nap, however the fifteen-year-old was insistent that naps were unnecessary. Still he laid on the bed, over-looking the front of the house, hidden behind canopy of curtains as still as could be, with Kaname sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Kaname?" he asked, and the pureblood 'hmm'ed at him. Smiling, the boys lilac eyes closed. "I… I really like it here. Thank you for your generosity."

While a blush rose in his cheek, Kaname's pit swelled with guilt. He coughed uneasily. "You're welcome," he said, before turning around and laying along-side the teenage, staring at his face until the lilac eyes open. He hesitated before narrowing his own ruby eyes and asking, "You really trust me, a pureblood, this much?"

The boy blinked. "Well… As a pureblood I can only guess you want me as your vampire bride for power, or status, or something else but… I'm generally good at reading you, so whatever you're doing you're doing for a good purpose- and whatever plan you have is making you feel bad." When Kaname gave him a surprised look, the boys hands reached out and cupped his. "You're fiddling your thumbs."

The pureblood made a noise in the back of his throat. "Honesty is always the best policy. I will not tell you my plan. But I will tell you the truth. You are right. I have an ulterior motive behind you…" He trailed off, before his face became certain again. "However, it seems I have been fortunate enough to become attracted to you so…" He turned to Zero again. "Even though I am keeping a huge secret from you, and I know when you find out you will feel very betrayed and used I want you to still open up to me- I'd like to love, if it's possible."

Watching him closely, Zero sucked on the inside of his cheek. "I don't want to like you. But I do. I already know you haven't engaged to me for me, but for something else. So, I don't see why I can't try to open up to you despite this. We're going to be together until one of us dies after all."

"Or both," Kaname said, bitterly.

"Yeah…" Zero said, having a same tone in his voice. "Or both."

They glanced at each other suddenly, as if a new level of understanding had grown between them both, and Kaname felt the corner of his lips tweak. "Seems you are going to be very important to me. But not in the way I had initially thought."

"Good," the kid said, rolling into the covers, snuggling with a sigh. "I don't really want my feelings to be one-sided."

Smiling, Kaname leaned over and ran his fingers through Zero's hair until the younger boy had fallen into a deep sleep on him. Smiling, he leaned over to kiss Zero gently on the forehead, and then crept out of the others bedroom and downstairs, where he bumped into Takuma.

The blond said, as soon as he noticed Zero was missing, "I thought he didn't take naps."

Chuckling, the older pureblood said, "Well, apparently he does." He then took a seat in an armchair and sighed. "Although using a Vampire Bride is vital in the protection of Yuuki… Am I going to be a bad husband and father if I keep it from Zero, and my children, that they're my vanguards?"

Blinking slowly, the blond narrowed his eyes and thought for a few seconds, humming as he did so. "Yes, probably, but if you're feeling guilty Kaname remember that you must protect Yuuki, or else."

The subject of Rido had always been a difficult one to bring up around the pureblood, and he hummed in half-disgust.

Kaname had then, for the next two hours, been on the phone to the council, discussing their plans for his wedding. He'd explained that, for the next week, he and Zero would be bonding as much as possible- as well as having Zero attend special lessons for purebloods. And then he'd said during the next week they'd plan the wedding. The council were insistent on meeting Zero- but Kaname explained that once he and Zero were married the young Vampire Bride would begin attending meetings with him.

Thankfully, he was then passed on to the hunter division, where he was told the date for Zero's parents funeral would be in a month as their bodies were still being thoroughly examined for clues to finding Shizuka and Ichiru. He was also told Shizuka would be killed on sight, or publicly executed through the hunter division- and that if Ichiru were found he would be sent straight to Cross and word would be given to him.

Although they technically weren't his problems, Kaname paid great attention to them, as they were important to Zero.

At long last, the phonecall was ended and the callers hung up, leaving Kaname to be told by a busy bustling maid that dinner was ready for them. So, he decided to head upstairs to find his cute little fiancé and fill the boy with food- despite reminding himself he had intended to change Zero's sleeping pattern, not his own (it was still day time).

When upstairs, and in Zero's room, Kaname found the boy to be in a deep sleep.

He crawled onto the bed and over the younger boy as quietly as he could, but the ex-hunter seemed to be in such a deep sleep he didn't even notice, not even when Kaname lowered himself to press his lips firmly against his temple. "Zero?" the pureblood hummed. "Zero?" he repeated, and made sure the Vampire Bride was breathing.

He was. Good.

The only response the young boy had to be shaken or stirred was to roll over a little so that his stomach was facing upwards, and then to have his head hang back. Kaname sighed, feeling his eyebrow twitch, at the exposed neck. He thought this boy had been a hunter.

He studied the neck of his vampire bride, knowing all too well how delicious his blood was taste, and how he could drink it all if he wanted. Kaname licked his lips at the thought.

But, quickly, he moved his thoughts onward. Zero would begin to transform soon. He wouldn't be as cute then. He would be aggressive, in pain, probably waking from nightmares, screaming in the night. He'd be hungry. Dangerous. Prone to attacking anything. Thinking of the arguing that awaited in their future, Kaname scowled a little.

However, it was worth noting that, as soon as turned vampires drank their masters blood, they calmed. So, hopefully, all Kaname would need to do would be to convince Zero to suit his needs and drink. However, seeing as he thought the boy most stubborn, he doubted Zero would want to be doing any biting.

"Wake up…" he whispered into the boys ear. "Dinner's ready."

Nope. Didn't even stir.

Sighing, Kaname leaned down and began kissing and sucking at Zero's neck, fixing under his ear specially and sucking harder when he listened to Zero begin to moan. Kaname smirked. He'd only done this to mock drinking the young boys blood, he hadn't expected his little fiancé to react toward his advances.

"K-Kaname?" Zero asked, beginning to squirm underneath him as Kaname lowered himself into a pin. He felt the boy tense up. "What are you doing?" he demanded, sounding panicky.

Drawing away from the youngers neck, Kaname stared down into his fiancé's- ah, he meant his new toy, his vampire bride- face. "Don't worry," he soothed, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Zero's forehead. "I wasn't going to bite you or anything. I was only trying to wake you up."

"O-Oh…" the ex-human said, sounding a little shaky, and then he tried to sit up. "Why?"

Holding him down a little, Kaname returned to that spot under Zero's ear, smirking when the younger boy gave an unmanly squeal and began submissive to his advances, laying down flat in the bed again, and exposing his neck once more. "Dinner's ready…" the pureblood whispered against the bruising sink as he continue to suck, lick and nip.

He knew that Zero was squirming under him from pleasure, and knew the teenage boy was trying to escape from fear, so didn't even budge when two hands secured on his shoulders. "C-Can we go down and eat then, please?" he asked.

Humming against his neck, Kaname said, "I thought you like this…"

"I-I…" the boy trailed off, not knowing exactly what Kaname was trying to get at.

Chuckling, the pureblood said, "I know a lot about human, teenage boys." As he said this, he began licking at the shell of Zero's ear and nipped it once. "You're fifteen, right? You should be quite sexually active, or at least inclined to wanting it."

Zero gave him a harsh shove. "I'm not like those teenage boys. My parents actually raised me to have respect for women, and to control such stupid hormonal lust," he explained. "B-Besides, even if I did, it's only natural through puberty, it's not like I can be blamed for it."

"So, you admit I'm arousing you?" Kaname asked, a smirk evident in his voice.

Zero struggled against him a little more. "N-No!" he exclaimed, though bit his lip when Kaname moved one hand down to grab at his trousers. Eventually, though, the boy said, "Look, you can say to know a lot about teenage boys, but you're not me. And I… I don't want to do this so…"

Kaname released the younger boy from his hold and sat back up, bringing Zero with him so that his little fiancé nestled into his side. "Are you saying although human teenagers have very active bodies, emotionally you don't want to do anything with me?"

The young boy hesitated. "W-well. I'd be up to… some stuff… B-But I only just met you! It'd be irresponsible to do stuff like that at this stage…"

Smiling a little, Kaname leaned down. "Can I hug you?"

"S-Sure."

"Hold hands?"

"Uh huh…"

"Kiss you?"

"…where…"

"Hmm… Lips?"

"Yeah…"

"Face?"

"Sure."

"Hands?"

"I guess…"

Smiling, the pureblood leaned down. "Am I allowed to suck on your neck again?"

The boy shivered at Kaname being so close to him, and looked away for a bit. "U-Um…" A clouded look covered his lilac eyes. "I'd… rather you didn't…" he whispered, and looked away, rubbing at the side of his neck as if it hurt all of a sudden.

Immediately, Kaname understood. He said, "Don't worry. I won't bite you," but quickly moved on to ask, "Can I at least suck on your ears?"

Blushing a little, the boy asked, "Why do you wanna do all this stuff to me?"

Shrugging, the pureblood just said, "Because I want to get closer to you and have a real relationship." Although that was semi-true, it was also so that Kaname could get the younger boy into his bed and make those all-important little purebloods that were going to play such a strong role in keeping his younger sister safe.

Before anything else could be said, Zero's stomach growled loudly, and the young boy blushed, quickly covering it with his hands. Kaname just chuckled, and took his little fiancé downstairs to eat with just Takuma waiting for them at the table, looking very pissed he'd been stuck down here for a while.

After dinner, Zero had ended up falling asleep on an armchair and Kaname had draped a blanket over him to keep him warm.

Takuma smiled at him. "He's so cute. When he wakes up, though, I'm going to give him his first pureblood lesson." He then teasingly exposed the bruises on the young boy's neck. "Nobody goes near your neck until you're married to them."

Kaname hit him up the back of the neck. "Oh, shut up!"

Laughing, the blond said, "I can't believe you ravished him so soon! Poor little thing. Did he even let you do it?"

Sighing, Kaname lowered himself into a chair, Takuma following his example. "Oh, shut up," Kaname said, holding his head in his hands. "He's my fiancé. Not yours. Stay out of my love life."

Smirking a little, Takuma said, "Speaking of love life, no sex until _after _you're married." In Kaname's opinion, Takuma was very lucky to still have his head on his shoulders. "Hey, I'm just teasing," the Ichijo said. "Lighten up. Anyway, for what I'm really going to teach Zero. Basic postures, how to sit, how to stand. I'm going to bring over Senri and Rima to make some clothes, and teach him to how act around other vampires. Sound good?"

Sighing, Kaname glanced at his little fiancé. As much as he didn't want Zero to have to deal with those two, that jacket, and those jeans, were a big no-no.

"I guess," he final decided. "But do me a favour and tell them not to kill him."

Chuckling, Takuma said, "Don't worry, if Zero would behave, unlike _someone _I know, they'll just take some measurements and then make his clothes."

"Good," Kaname said, out loud, before he scooped Zero out of the armchair and into his arms, ready to carry him upstairs for the night. "One sec, I'm going to go and put him to bed for the night." Takuma lifted an eyebrow. "I'm giving him a nap."

"Thought he didn't take naps…" the vampire murmured. Kaname gave him a look. "Fine, fine. I'll call Rima and Shiki now."

Kaname just made a noise to tell Takuma he was completely uninterested before leaving the room with Zero tucked gently in his arms. He began trudging up the stairs when the young boy wrapped his arms around one of Kaname's and snuggled his face into the warmth of his chest. As soon as he did this, Kaname felt something flutter in his chest, before he crushed it.

This kind of weakness would easily make the council, and Rido, dance around a fire.

This could not happen. At least, not now.

After lowering Zero into his bed, the young boy came too, and Kaname cursed. Seriously? All that hard work for nothing. "Where am I?" the boy asked, before Kaname shoved him back down into the bed. "Hey!"

"Ssh," Kaname said, and shoved the covers over him. "Go to bed."

"What has you in a mood?" the teenager asked, pouting a little.

Sighing, Kaname spread himself out on the bed and moaned, holding his head. "Takuma's given me a headache. And so are you," he added, a little harshly. "Go to sleep, you little brat." It was true, Zero had put him in a foul mood. One part of him was feeling guilty for tricking the kid. The other half was getting angry at having feelings for the kid.

Giving him a shove in the ribcage, Zero said, "I would sleep. But you're in my way."

Cracking open one eye to glare at him, Kaname grunted. "You're just like having a kid around."

"I _am _a kid," Zero insisted, and tried to snuggle into the cover, but Kaname's leg were blocking the way. "Dude, c'mon," he said, kicking at them with his own feet, and the pureblood moaned and rolled over, shoving his face into the mattress. Sighing, Zero shook his shoulders. "If you're going to sleep, at least do it next to me so I can sleep too."

Peering at him with a single eye, Kaname eventually sighed and climbed into the bed next to Zero, shoving his head into a pillow. "Now shut up," he said. "No small talk. Just sleep…" he slurred.

Sniggering a little, Zero finally snuggled into his new half of the bed and sighed. "Looks like you're going to be falling asleep before I do…"

Kaname slapped at him a little. "Sh'up!"

Laughing, Zero snuggled into the covers, but surprisingly fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow, and began to even snore a little. Kaname glared at him from between his brown locks, before closing his tired eyes as well, and felt Zero snuggle against him.

Going against better judgement, Kaname wrapped his arms back around Zero and pressed his cheek to the boys snowy locks.

_A kid having kids, huh?_


	5. Chapter 4: Ring the Bells

**Okay, I think we've had enough building up, don't you agree? It's time we break into the main plot of this fanfic instead of fannying about. So, while yes Zero is under-going pureblood lessons, and planning his wedding, you can see some snippits of this, and Kaname's relationship, but I think its about darn time the two of them got married already.**

**Huzzah! **

**KyouyaxCloud- KaZe is adorable :D. Ben4Kevin- Whooo :D. MimiFoxLove- Yay! Construction :3 VampireLuver- That's my policy for life :D. LuanRina- You gotta remember O'nee-sama she's all he has left :( poor Kana-chan, yes, Zero is very much in danger XD. Lead- eeeeh, yeah, Kaname's attitude is a bit like that XD. CapitalStories- Kaname's not exactly had the best family background XD. Ao-Mido- if 10,000 years is teenage :3 Hitomi65- thanks :D Cyhap- Lol, it is true :3 YumiYu- thanks so much. Guest 1- whooo for fucked up plots. Guest 2- thank you :3 YaoiFanFictionWriter- slowly pushes chapter toward. Hot Kool-Aid- no need, this Zero is the old Zero after all :3 Dark-Angel-Princess- Yeah ma'am :D**

For the next couple of weeks, the pureblood attempted to get as close to his little vampire bride as he could without scaring him off. With meetings with the council, he'd been shown a lot of dis-approving judgement from vampires, mainly Asato.

The elderly commoner insisted Kaname must make his Vampire Bride obedient like some sort of dog. His words were vulgar and vile and Kaname was glad Zero was not yet ready to attend meetings with him. Asato had made his opinion very clear. He wanted this relationship to be like Tudor humans, Zero was a little wife who was to be bedded and to make children. He wasn't subtle with making sure his thoughts on raping the child were heard either. It was like he expected Kaname to willingly abuse Zero.

But the pureblood remembered back long ago when meaningless vampires such as these mixed-breeds didn't exist and instead only purebloods and humans lived together in perfect harmony. Respecting Zero was the key to protecting Yuuki. He didn't need karma on his arse right now.

As for Zero, the young boy seemed to have put his trust completely in Kaname. Well, to be honest, what else was there to do? He could live his whole life not trusting the pureblood, or he could get rid of any hard feelings and live a happy eternity with Kaname and any future children they had. Maybe, one day, Kaname would be able to open up.

Hopefully not on the day of the war to save Yuuki.

Little Zero was doing well. His old human clothes had been thrown out and he was comfortable in wearing cute, old-fashioned stuff Rima and Shiki tailored for him. In his lessons with Takuma he was exceling and, although in company he acted like a pureblood, when alone in the house he reverted back to his old casual self. He attended few meetings, mainly with the hunters, who enjoyed seeing him healthy and well, and he was planning the wedding with excitement.

Whenever Kaname asked him about it, he'd be teased. The pureblood hated to say it but it seemed like the ex-human had him completely wrapped around his little finger. There was no doubt about it, even the maids and servants whispered about it, that Kaname had actually fallen for little Zero.

But nobody was a fool. They all knew even if Kaname had, he'd do what he must to protect his younger sister from harm.

Eventually, Zero had given his fiancé a break and let him know some stuff about the wedding. But that was only because Kaname had to come in to have his suit for the wedding measured by Rima and Shiki. He was brought through the doors to the dressing room and looked at the parts of his mansion that had been sealed off. The theme seemed to be white and black from the locks of it, Victorian style, and it was all very nice.

But of course he was going to be dressed up by Shiki and Rima.

"I've had to do this already," Zero said from his armchair in the corner. He was wearing a casual jacket, jeans and trainers, much to Kaname's horror, and was sitting with his knees tucked under his chin, reading a wedding magazine. "Except mine was a bit different from yours."

"How?" Kaname asked as he was poked and prodded.

"You'll see," Zero just teased lightly, sending him a small smile, before he returned back to his book. "We need to plan a honey moon apparently. A messanger insists. Asato has ordered it that you are to take me far away to de-flower and impregnante me, isn't that nice…"

Kaname's blood ran cold for a minute. "Zero, I-"

"I don't mind, Kaname. Takuma's given me the 'special lessons'." With all seriousness, but still wielding that beautiful smile, Zero lowered his book. "We're the pawns of the vampire council, and they hate us. It's our duty. My duty. Your duty. From what Takuma told me I'm lucky you managed to get your way and take me in. Why did you want me?" he returned to his book as if he didn't care for the answer.

Sighing a little, and promising in his head to choke Takuma later, Kaname murmured, "It's… very personal Zero. Has to do with my past. I'm sorry…"

Shrugging, the teenager said, "It's fine. I don't mind you not telling me, you know. Just know that for whatever reason you did choose me for, I'm glad you did. I wouldn't wanna be with anyone else…" The silverette smiled a little. "Anyway, do you finally want to know what's going on?"

Zero's teasing was exactly like that of a wife, and Kaname was falling into it exactly like a husband does. "Yes."

Chuckling lightly, Zero said, "Well, the basic theme is very old. The oldest we could find. I'm not sure if you would've been asleep for it, or not, but it was the best me and Takuma could dig up. It's a very old vampire practice, sort of like a Pagan ritual."

Kaname blinked in surprise at Zero going out of his way for him like this. Of course, the older vampire knew that his little fiancé had done this for his sake. "Is it the one where you tie your hands together with ribbons?"

Nodding, Zero said, "Yes? Have you heard of it?"

"It was around before I put myself to sleep," Kaname explained, smiling, "I remember it. I planned to have it with my old fiancée, before she died…" trailing off, Kaname expressed a face of pain and Zero panicked a little.

Turning a page, he said, "We're going to have that. Mix some traditions. It's going to be that basic wedding ceremony, but there's also going to be exchanging of rings and a kiss. Then, well go to the altar outside and mix our blood into a bowl and then drink from each other over it. We'll then go and sign some paperwork publicly, before a dance and dinner. Then we have to do the whole cutting your finger tips and putting it together thing, as well as the whole drinking the blood of the special visitors thing. Then there's going to be a party deep into the night, but that's where you and me are supposed to go and have alone time but-"

"Asato wants me to de-flower you elsewhere," Kaname finished.

Nodding, Zero said, "Yes. Basically. So where do you wanna have a holiday at?"

Kaname grunted. "Dunno. Will we get back in time for the kittens?"

"They still won't be able to leave Mimi for another four weeks," Zero explained, carefully, and sighed. "You're so helpful. Fine. I'll plan that too. You'll want somewhere private, not too stuck-up, but still nice, with okay weather…" While Kaname looked at Zero in awe, Takuma just laughed and began writing notes down, while Shiki and Rima giggled.

"He really looks out for you," Rima whispered as she adjusted Kaname's tux. "And you're going to love what he's wearing for the wedding. Asato insisted on it, but we thought you'd like it too…" she trailed off with a snort, and Kaname arched an eyebrow at her.

Zero scowled into his book, "I can hear you," he muttered, before he said, "Kaname, after our wedding I'm going to have to start being a bit more formal around even casual company because we're going to have someone spying for a bit. Also, we'll go away for two weeks so I'm back in time for my parents funeral, is that okay?"

Nodding, the pureblood said, "It's fine," and then watched, with awe, as Zero and Takuma tackled the problem of picking where to stay and began getting laptops and phones set up.

Then, he smiled a little.

Although Zero, and his children, were going to be his vanguards, this reminded him of a time back when he had forgotten his memories of his past, and lived as Juuri and Haruka's son, Kaname, with his adorable little sister, Yuuki. This was the kind of family love he wanted, and he desired the same bond shared between Juuri and Haruka to blossom between him and Zero.

At the same time, Yuuki was all he had left of that previous life, and her parents had entrusted him to protect her. He'd be letting them down if he didn't. This was also very important to him…

For the next days leading up to the wedding, Kaname locked himself away from Zero and the others, beginning to doubt his own motives. After the wedding, he would be married. Zero would no longer be a Kiryu, but a Kuran, and not long after that Kaname would be expected to impregnate him as many times as possible, fill him 'til fit to burst. And then Zero would suffer saying goodbye to his parents, Ichiru or Shizuka could show up in that time. It was probably likely, as well, by the time they got the kittens, that Zero would hit his full on change, or have already done it.

And then, of course, Rido would return, and Zero would demand to know who he was and why Yuuki, his dear friend Yuuki, was a scary pureblood all of a sudden.

Before Kaname knew it, Takuma was hammering on his door.

He opened it up, his hard ruby eyes fixed into a glare. "What?"

"You're getting married today!" Takuma gasped, and yanked him out of his bedroom. "In six hours! Only six hours! Senri has been squawking at me for the past three days!" he spun Kaname around and wailed, "You need a shower! Or a bath!"

Moaning, Kaname tried to sneak back inside his room.

Takuma grabbed him and dragged him down the corridor. "Oh no you don't! Guests'll be arriving any time they want! And you're a mess!" He grabbed Kaname by the shoulders and glared into his eyes. "This is no time to be getting nervous. Poor Zero has had to do this without you. It's time for you to be a good husband and just get to it!"

With that, he was dragged into the nearest bathroom, stripped and shoved into a warm tub of water and then attacked by his dear friend.

All the way Kaname blamed his cousin, and swore when this was over he'd break them up.

On several occasions he tried to sneak off, but Takuma grabbed him and made sure he was sparkling clean before taking him back to his room. Seiren was there, waiting, and smiled, fresh from the council and wearing a beautiful dress and Kaname saw almost two hours had gone by already. And that was the only glance he got before Takuma began attacking his face with all sorts of stuff and Seiren started to work on his hair.

By the time they'd shoved him in his tux and woken him up with a cup of coffee before making him brush his teeth the hunter council and vampire council were at the door expecting him, and Takuma and Seiren linked arms with him and hurried over to the stairs, before descending slowly to greet their guests, all of which were the only family either of them had.

"Kaname!" Yuuki squealed, and the young pureblood lowered himself to smile at her. "You look sparkly," she gasped in awe, as if she didn't really recognise him this close.

Chuckling, Kaname looked over her. Her long, brown hair was brushed and full of bright yellow flowers, and she had a cute matching dress. With her was Kaien Cross, and Yagari, both of which looking dashingly handsome. They, too, looked sparkly. Zero's old master had even gone out of his way to change his old eye-patch to a nice new one and comb his hair for once, but you could tell he was itching for a cigarette.

Kaien rushed over and they clasped hands in a somewhat manly shake. "How has he been?" Kaien asked, hurriedly.

"Good as gold," Kaname said, "he's really excelled in his lessons, and planned this whole thing. He hasn't been forced into doing a single thing he doesn't want to. If anything, he's running my mansion. Me too."

Blue-eyed Yagari looked pleased at this, but quickly excused himself. He'd be leading Zero up the aisle later, so had to bid goodbye to the groom. And he took Yuuki with him, as she would be the little bridesmaid along with Rima, Ruka and Seiren, who hurried off with them.

Kaname was left with Takuma, but Hanabusa and Akatsuki would join him soon as his best men. And Shiki had to bring the rings, both of them very old and traditional from both families.

Zero would have Juuri's old ring, and Kaname Zero's fathers. Having known the Kiryu family for a long time, it was ironic, because Kaname could remember that ring from his memories, and what it had meant to the original lovers.

The other two rings would be kept safe for their first born daughter and first born son to use.

As soon as everyone was greeted and had chatted, and had some champagne and mingled, they were called to the main hall where the wedding would commence, and everyone took their seats. Takuma steered Kaname up the aisle and to his place in case the pureblood was half asleep, but he was glared lazily at so stepped back into line with the cousins as Shiki stepped up the stairs next to a vampire 'pope' if you would with the rings.

No music played; traditionally this was supposed to be silent as the old Pureblood way started. Everyone just turned and stared at two, very large and heavy oak doors, waiting for the Vampire Bride to come out.

Murmurs died out as soon as the door began to heave, and when it was finally pulled back to reveal what they had been waiting for, everyone was silent with awe.

Yuuki, completely oblivious to her surroundings, skipped up the aisle sprinkling rose petals of deep, dark red along a white satin carpet, all the way up to where Kaname was, before slipping around to take her place next to Shiki, who held her hand and smiled at her. She shone with pride, then looked out for Zero.

To Kaname, she whispered as she tugged at his leg, "He's beautiful, isn't he?"

"Stunning…" Kaname managed, barely able to keep up his pureblood status enough not to let his mouth drop open.

He should've seen it coming, really. Honestly. Asato was this kind of person, and it was traditional. But it hadn't crossed Kaname's mind in the slightest.

The black dress was gorgeous.

Zero's hair was tucked up into a veil with a mixture of pearls twisting in his locks, and there was a small, silver crown on his head. The light, white veil poured over his face and dropped down his front, but from the back a long, silk plait of satin and silver tings twisted behind him, mixing with more pears. His collarbone was exposed but there was a tightly fitted black corset, and a thick necklace of pearls covered him, and traditional rings of silver wound down his arms to his wrists, white satin linking from one, to two, then black from three to four, and white from five, to six (the wrist) on both arms. Under the corset was a black dress that came down to his knees then stopped, but it hung down at the back more. The corset had a white and black frilly bonet that covered the back, and fluffed out from the sides. On one side of the corset, Zero had a small trail of feathers coming down, pure white, to rest with the bonet and end of the black dress. And attacked to the pearl necklace was a long, black cape, leading all the way back to Ruka, Rima and Seiren, who took part of it and walked in a trio, just as stunning as Zero, but in no way taking eyes off of him.

Just as tradition stated (as Pagan things like this were very much about woman power) Zero had become the centre of attention and all eyes were glued in him with envy and with awe.

Including Kaname's. But he didn't have to envy anyone. Because this was his now.

As Zero drew up alongside Kaname, the girls rushed to stand next to him opposite the boys.

Kaname offered his arm to Zero, and the young boy took it with his bare, exposed hands, and the two of them climb the marble steps, past Shiki and Yuuki, to the small altar placed inside the hall, where the vampire stood, smiling down at them. Kaname could feel his hands becoming sweaty and his heart in his throat, and when he glanced down at Zero, he could see the young boy was even more afraid then he was.

There were no words shared. This was a tradition of silence. The vampire merely motioned for them to turn and face each other and they did. And crossed arms. Left hand grasped left hand, and right hand grasped right hand, and they pressed their arms together as much as they could, but Zero was too short, even with high heels, to really reach, so Kaname was gentle with him.

The vampire then moved forward and closed both of their eyes.

Everyone in the crowd breathed in with him, Kaname, and Zero, and then released a breath, and Kaname could feel the chill of mist filling the hall. The vampire stood back, and everyone watched as dew formed on the silver chains on Zero's arms. They dripped off onto the floor slowly, and then Kaname squeezed a little so they clicked and feel off to the floor, exposing Zero's bare arms against Kaname's white sleeves.

Without a word, the pope grabbed two ribbons, black, and white, and then bound their hands tightly together and finished the ribbons up Zero's arms. Because Kaname was the man of the house, this was to show that although Zero would take his name today, he would take everything else, as well, and they would now be equal.

The ribbon was undone and Zero's arms were shown to bruise a little, which was good, and Kaname stepped next to him to lift an arm to demonstrate, and then the crowd cheered. Traditionally, they were now wedded, but as the moment of silence was broken the vampire spoke.

"We gather here, to join these two, in matrimony. In order to prove this, we must ask them…" he turned to Zero first, and asked, "Do you promise to love Kaname, guard Kaname, and stay with Kaname, for the rest of your eternity?"

"I do…" he whispered, and the vampire nodded, before turning to Kaname.

"And do you promise to love Zero, guard Zero, and stay with Zero, for the rest of your eternity?"

Kaname's voice was a little louder as he said, "I do," and someone in the crowd gave a small sob of joy, which made Zero jump a little, and Kaname smile.

The vampire motioned for Shiki, and the vampire scurried up and stood before the young couple with the rings. "Zero, take Kaname's ring and slide it onto his ring finger," the vampire instructed, and Zero did so, though he showed a little discomfort with his arms. The same instruction was given to Kaname, and he did it very gently so as not to hurt Zero. "You may now kiss the Bride," the vampire said, smiling at his own little joke.

Kaname just ignored him, though, as he leaned down and pressed his lips over Zero, their hands intertwining as he brought the small boy closer to him. On tip toes, they managed to share a small kiss of lips, firm and loving, but not too passionate, before they pulled away and the crowd cheered.

Everyone cheered, before they filed out to give the couple alone time with the vampire pope. As soon as everyone else vanished but the pope, Zero let out a breath Kaname couldn't of guessed he'd been keeping.

"Wow…" he whispered, "I didn't know I was so shy until I had to walk up there to you. I thought I was going to trip over my own feet…" he laughed, a little nervously, and Kaname kissed his forehead.

"You look gorgeous," he whispered.

Zero just scowled at him, "Not a girl," he said, before he laughed, "at least my initials are still Z. K."

The vampire took them out to the small stone altar outside where they were to mix their blood in a bowl and drink from each other's wounds in the privacy of only the pope. There was a traditional dagger waiting, cleaned from the blood of Juuri and Haruka. As soon as Kaname lifted it, Zero's face went white.

Gently, he took his fiancé's hand and watched Zero squeeze his eyes shut and look away as he brought the silver dagger to the pure white skin. Cutting along the size, but letting the blood run over the underside and drop it into the bowl below. Zero stayed amazingly still, before the knife was handed over to him and Kaname pulled up his sleeve and exposed his arm.

The ex-human trembled as he cut along his husbands arm, and watched the blood pour into the bowl and mix with his own.

The vampire took a smell of it, and nodded as if it was a dinner being cooked, and invited Kaname and Zero to do the same.

As the ex-Kiryu was still mostly human, all he could smell was copper and the disgusting smell of blood, but when Kaname leaned over he could smell the heavy scent of his own blood, pure and delicious, but also the mouth-watering smell of Zero and he struggled to come away a little. Then, they had to offer their wounds.

Moving over to him and standing on tip-toes, Zero offered him his fresh and still bleeding wound, and Kaname knelt down a little to take the succulent gift into his mouth and suck. He watched his fiancé wince, and quickly brought his lips along the deep cut, his pureblood saliva quickly sealing the opened wound close as he savoured the scent of his little lover.

When he offered his own healing cut, Zero looked a little horrorfied, but took Kaname's hand and pulled the wound toward him, and pressed his lips to the cut. He brought his tongue along it once, before it healed shut, and, relieved, he pulled away.

They quickly hurried over to the party and mingled, but not with each other, and had dinner and the dance.

As soon as Kaname managed to dance with Zero, he knelt down into his ear and whispered, "You're doing amazingly…"

Nodding, Zero said, "I'm glad Takuma was such a good teacher, I had to talk with Asato…"

"And?" Kaname asked.

Smirking a little too evilly for Kaname's liking, Zero said, "He was grovelling like a dog."

As soon as the dance ended, they signed some paperwork, and Kaname pricked first his own two fingers, then Zero's, with his own fangs, and they pressed them together over the paperwork, waiting for a few drips to fall down onto it as a sign of their legal bonding. Then, they moved back into their seats at a table, next to each other for once, and they gripped hands tight under the table as Kaname watched Zero's eyes dropping.

Glasses of blood were passed around and Zero looked sicker and sicker with each sip, so some vampires excused him from drinking theirs, understanding that the poor young vampire hadn't fully turned yet and was still glued to his human instincts.

Eventually, Asato rang a glass and called the hall to attention. He stood before the crowd and Kaname watched him warily.

He put on his usual smile to show he was pleased and turned to them, "I'm sure you all are as happy as I am to see that Kaname has finally settled down into family life." An amused smile rang through the room. "And who better to wed our new young Vampire Bride?" Turning to Zero, Asato said, "You will make a fine addition to our valuable family, young Zero, a very big welcome to you, and future children."

A few more words were said by other vampires while Asato quietly expressed to Kaname his fear that Zero would not be able to conceive until he was fully turned.

Eventually, as soon as they got their moment to themselves, Kaname carried Zero straight to bed, undressed him into some pj's and tucked him in.

"So, where are we going tomorrow?" Kaname murmured.

"Greece…" Zero murmured before he fell asleep.


End file.
